The present invention is directed generally to consumable beverage dispensers for use with bottles and, more specifically, to a consumable beverage dispenser capable of holding a flavoring component for selective mixing with a consumable beverage.
Sports or drink bottles have significant advantages over prior disposable cups with lids and even over conventional beverage cans and bottles. A drinking bottle is typically constructed of resilient, flexible plastic material which is more durable than prior known drink containers and thus may be used during recreational activities or while driving a vehicle. Drink bottles having spouts or straws with capped ends provide additional advantages for convenient use in various environments. Unfortunately, such drink bottles are incapable of storing a flavoring component separate from the main consumable beverage until just prior to the initial consumption of the consumable beverage.
It would be advantageous to provide a dispenser containing a flavoring component capable of being dispensed just prior to initial consumption; that preferably uses a plunger to release the flavoring component; that preferably uses a plunger end to seal an opening in the bottle's cap; and that is simple to use.